


Spying

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-29
Updated: 2007-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Is Hermione really going out with him?





	Spying

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Prompt: Is She Really Going Out With Him? by Davinci's Notebook.   


* * *

"Ron," Harry said softly. "Why are the lights off and why do you have binoculars."

"Is she really going out with him, Harry?" Ron growled. "I've been watching her flat all night and --"

"Tell me you aren't spying on Hermione."

"Well I'm just looking out for her--something's going on and I don't like it."

Ron reached down and grabbed a handful of popcorn. He kept the binoculars to his eyes and grunted when Harry smacked the back of his head.

"You like Terry."

"No, I fancy Hermione--they're home."

"So what?" Harry groaned. "You haven't asked, Hermione out ever and why shouldn't she?"

"I've got to do something about this! He's leaning!"

"Leaning? Ron you're babbling."

Ron set his binoculars down and knocked his chair over in his haste to leave the flat. Harry chuckled and picked up the binoculars. He watched as Ron stompped across the street and pulled Terry away from Hermione.

Hermione gestured angrily at Ron and Ron shook his head furiously. Harry wished he could hear what they were saying but all he could make out was muffled roar. He fell out of his chair laughing when Ron threw Hermione over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Tears poured down his face and he struggled to catch his breath as Ron stormed through the door with a silenced Hermione over his shoulder. She was beating on his back and Harry arched his eyebrow at Ron.

"Don't bother us," Ron growled and moved down the hallway towards his bedroom. "She wanted action and she's going to listen this time when I tell her I love her."

Hermione's hands froze midair and her mouth hung open. Harry began laughing again and when he heard Ron's door slam he did a silencing charm over the living room.

Someday--he'd have to tell Ron that Terry is gay.


End file.
